


Always Expect the Unexpected

by superblylovingcoffee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, TaoHun - Freeform, chankai if you squint, sehun is a down on his luck writer, tao is an oblivious ball of sunshine, the universe works in really weird ways and somehow gets everything that he wants in a day, this is basically a crack fic disguised as a normal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblylovingcoffee/pseuds/superblylovingcoffee
Summary: The universe had a funny way of making Sehun’s life hell but maybe this time, it did one thing right.





	Always Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taoslefteyelid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoslefteyelid/gifts).

To say Sehun was pissed was an understatement. Now Sehun wasn’t someone who tends to angry. Quite the opposite really. It’s just ever since he graduated from college, the universe had funny ways of fucking him over, time and time again. This time, it was in the form of getting his book dropped, yet again. His (former) publisher was all smiles, something, retrospectively he should have been suspicious considering his editor never smiles, and promised that Sehun’s book would publish the next month without a hitch. The posters, the advertisements, everything was ready, and then about a week before his launch, his editor disappeared. As well as most of the copies of his book. Days later, his editor was arrested on charges of money laundering and drug trafficking. Sehun wanted to be shocked, horrified even, yet the first thing when he found out was laugh. He laughed harder than he ever did, which earned him stares and even looks of condemnation. Of course, then again, those were the guys who were currently in hand cuffs, so Sehun wasn’t too worried about them. No, he was more worried about his life being in shambles in the most ironically hilarious situation ever known to man. That amusement soon became anger, and he ended up storming into Chanyeol’s apartment, flinging his keys and wallet into the wall, startling a nearby Jongin, who was currently sitting on the couch. 

“Yah, Sehun-ah, what happened?” Chanyeol gave him his ‘Im your hyung and I’m going to help you’ look. Sehun scoffed and flung his body onto the couch, chugging Jongin’s half-finished beer bottle in one go. “I think it’s time to call it quits, boys.”

Jongin turned to face Sehun “What the ever loving fuck are you talking about?”

Sehun gave an exaggerated sigh and leaned back on the couch. “It’s time I give up. I think need to expand my horizons.”

“Expand your horizons? Sehun, I have no idea what you’re saying.” Chanyeol put down the water he was drinking and made direct eye contact with Sehun. At least Sehun thought he was because his eye sight was becoming a bit blurry. 

“Have you ever read ‘eat pray love’ before?” Sehun drawled. He had to stare at the ceiling now to focus his eyes. Jongin and Chanyeol both said no. “Well...the protagonist goes on this supposed life changing journey to get her life together after she gets divorced. Goes to India, dates a dude younger than her, eats good food, and comes back a different person. I think I need to do that.”

“You need a younger Indian boyfriend?” Jongin questioned. Chanyeol looked equally as puzzled.

“No you idiots! I need to go on a life changing journey! Maybe get some inspiration, write a book and who knows, maybe I’ll get a boyfriend.” Sehun shrugged. 

“You’re crazy!” Jongin shook his head. 

“Sehun-ah, you don’t need to do that! I think you need to be more positive! You can’t keep pitying yourself every time something like this happens.” Chanyeol made his way to where Sehun was sitting and sat on his left.

Jongin nodded “Yeah, think of all the money you would waste. Just get a boyfriend maybe, if your lonely ass is that depressed.” Chanyeol glared at Jongin. “What? Hyung you know he’s being ridiculous!” Jongin pointed at Sehun, but Sehun was too drunk to care.

“Yah, Jongin, we have to be supportive during his time of need!” Chanyeol angrily whispered.

Jongin scoffed. “Says the guy who’s quoting Junmyeon’s self help books.”

“Shut up!” Chanyeol looked down sheepishly. “It wasn’t Junmyeon’s, it was Yifan’s actually.”

Jongin rolled his eyes. “It makes no difference. We just need to get him out of his slump. Clearly, the alcohol didn’t help.”

Sehun scoffed. “You know, I’m right here. Stop referring to me in third person.”

“You” Jongin pointed at Sehun. “You need to get over it! If I gave up last year, I would have never joined Korea’s National Ballet. Like you hit a rough patch, but SM publishing isn’t the only publishing house in Korea. You’ll find another and then you’ll publish your lovely book of short stories..”

“It’s poetry.” Sehun interrupted gloomily.

“Sure, whatever, book of poetry,”  
Jongin vaguely gestured in Sehun’s direction and continued “and you’ll become famous. You just need to get yourself back on your metaphorical horse and do it.”

Chanyeol nodded his head. “Although I don’t agree with Jongin’s style of delivery, I agree. You need to move on.”

Sehun remained silent for some time until he spoke up again. “You’re right. Both Chanyeol and Jongin turned to face Sehun. “I think I need to move on. I have to get a boyfriend.”

Chanyeol and Jongin groaned. “No, no, you don’t get it. Most of my books were about jaded or introverted people, like yours truly.” Sehun shakily pointed to himself. “I think the reason why I’m constantly failing is because I’m so negative half the time, and nervous the other half. I have to completely reinvent myself.”

“You don’t need a boyfriend for that though, Sehun.” It was becoming hard for Jongin not to just straight up get up and leave, but Chanyeol’s glare kept him in place.

“No, but you said I was lonely, right? What if my jadedness is caused by my loneliness?”

“Sehun, I don’t think that’s why-“

“I need to get the most ridiculously amazing and interesting boyfriend that anyone has ever met!”

Chanyeol groaned “Why do you need to have ridiculously high standards though?”

Sehun put his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch. “Well obviously it wouldn’t hurt to have some book material, right? My book could be a semi-autobiography that would put ‘Eat Pray Love’ to shame.” 

Jongin smacked his forehead. “I can’t believe this. I knew you were pretty stupid growing up, but I didn’t expect you to be this dumb.”

Chanyeol got up from the couch. “Well, he’s drunk, give him some time. He’ll get over it tomorrow and be back to his normal self.”

Sehun sighed. “I was hoping that you guys will be supportive, but whatever. I will find a boyfriend and be a New York Times bestseller. Give me a fucking year and I’ll do it!”

“Where the hell are you even going to find one?” Jongin took a sip of his beer.

“I dunno know.” Sehun shrugged. “Knowing how the universe treats me, he just show up any minute.”

“Sehun, he’s not just going to show up the second you-“. A loud bang outside interrupted Jongin. 

“What the fuck?” Chanyeol walked over to where Jongin and Sehun were sitting. “Where did the sound come from?” 

Jongin got up as well, moving cautiously towards the window. “I think it was from outside. Maybe near the window?” A quick tapping noise from the window verified their suspicions. 

“Yah, Jongin, it might be a bird. Grab the broom from the kitchen.” Chanyeol pointed towards the direction where the kitchen was. 

Jongin ran to grab the broom while Sehun watched everything happen, almost in a daze. Everything felt fuzzy for him, and it was hard to keep his thoughts together. 

Chanyeol opened the window and Jongin rushed to beat it with a broom. Except it wasn’t a bird who came out, but a guy. A tall one by the looks of it. He was wearing a suit, and looked like he came straight from a James Bond movie. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a Rolex. Sehun couldn’t really see much considering the poor guy was currently dodging Jongin’s broom attacks.

“Yah! I’m not a burgular! Stop hitting me!” The man shouted, his voice somewhat accented. He wasn’t Korean then. He straightened his hair and suit and turned to Chanyeol. “Do you have a phone I could borrow by any chance? My phone just died and I need to make a phone all.” Chanyeol just stared out of shock while Sehun laughed. “Has anyone ever told you that you look like an Asian version of James Bond?”

The man looked confused and a bit shy. “Um, no, they haven’t. You’re the first.” He answered with an awkward smile.

“The real question you should be asking, Sehun, is what the fuck are you doing in my house?” Chanyeol almost shouted. Jongin nodded and kept the broom close to his chest.

The man awkwardly chuckled as he shuffled in his spot. “Ok this may sound weird and a bit crazy, but ok, um so one of the motors on my helicopter started to malfunction, so I had to do an emergency landing on your roof.”

“You have a helicopter?” Jongin questioned.

“Uh, yes.” The man answered.

“And one of the motors malfunctioned?” Chanyeol asked, suspicious of the man’s story.

“Yes.”

“So you knocked on our window to tell us that?” Jongin rose a brow.

“Well, no, my phone died so I needed to call my friend who builds helicopters for a living to fix my ride so that I could go home. You guys had the lights on in your apartment and were the closest ones to the roof, so I climbed down the fire escape to ask if I could borrow your phone.” The man seemed to talk as if owning a helicopter was as normal as owning a car. 

“It’s you.” Sehun said out of nowhere, gaining incredulous stares from the other three men.

Sehun turned to look at the man. He was tall as Sehun originally realized, but his eyes were piercing, looking at Sehun with sudden interest and hesitation. “Are you single?” 

“I’m sorry?” The man sputtered.

Chanyeol seemed to catch on what Sehun was trying to hint at. “Oh no, Sehun don’t you dare!”

“What? It’s worth a shot.” 

“We don’t even know him!” Chanyeol angrily whispered.

“D-do you want me to leave or...” The man looked a bit awkward. “If it’s something personal, I could ask someone else or...”

“NO!” Sehun and Chanyeol exclaimed simultaneously.

The man put his hands up out of surrender. “O-okay then, I’ll stay then.” 

Sehun continued his interrogation.“So are you straight or not?” Chanyeol slapped the space behind Sehun’s head. “Would you shut up?”

“What? It’s not like I’m gonna judge or anything! Everyone in this room, including helicopter dude over there knows I’m gay as fuck!”

The man coughed discreetly, the same way that you would to hide your laugh while someone is giving a presentation. “If you’re wondering, yeah I’m not and I’m single. Also, the cuffed jeans give it away.” He pointed at Sehun’s jeans.

“See?” Sehun glared at Chanyeol. “HE GETS IT!!!”

Chanyeol sighed and turned to the man. “Listen, I’m sorry....”

“Zitao.” The man finished.

“I’m sorry Zitao.” Chanyeol continued. “He’s drunk and confused and rambling about god knows what. Don’t take it personally.”

“Don’t worry.” The man smiled. “I’m not. If I’m being honest, I think it’s cute.”

Jongin looked at Zitao incredulously. “Wait, seriously? You think that gay disaster is cute?” Jongin pointed at Sehun who was currently looking at Zitao with bedroom eyes.

“Yeah, why? What’s wrong?” Zitao suddenly looked confused. 

“No, no, it’s nothing.” Jongin waved him off and grabbed Chanyeol. “Hey, this might work.” He whispered.

“Have you lost it?!?!? You literally just beat the man with a broom like a few minutes ago!!” Chanyeol’s eyes were so wide, they looked like they might pop out of their sockets.

“Yeah, but that before I realized that Zitao seems ok. Maybe Sehun was right. Maybe the universe does have a weird way of doing things. Maybe it’s a sign.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Or maybe, you lost your mind.”

“I mean, having a rich dude like Zitao knocking on your window doesn’t happen everyday. And he thinks Sehun is cute. Literally everything Sehun ever wanted was just handed to him on a silver platter in literal seconds. Isn’t that odd to you? Also, Zitao is literally Sehun’s type. Hot, rich, tan and tall. He’s the whole package!”

Chanyeol sighed. “We don’t know him. He could be lying for all we know. I don’t want to see Sehun get hurt.”

“One date. One date isn’t going to kill Sehun and he really wants this. Shouldn’t we try to be more supportive like what he wants us to be?”

“Ugh fine, but if this blows up in our faces, this is all your fault.”

“Deal.”

They shook on it discreetly and turned to face Zitao. Chanyeol began first. “So, um, are you around here?”

“Um, if you’re talking about where I’m from, well I’m from Qingdao, Shangdong, China” Zitao said proudly. “But I live in Gangam now.”

Jongin whistled low. “Damn, you really are rich, huh?”

Sehun spoke up suddenly. “Y-you like beer?”

Zitao laughed. “Um, not really. I’m more of a spirits type of guy, but I make concessions for Qingdao beer. Also, I’m not as rich as you guys think I am.”

“What do you do?” Jongin asked.

“Oh, I own a small publishing company. I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of L. TAO publishing before but-“

Sehun gasped suddenly. “Oh my god, you’re-you’re Huang Zitao?!?’”

Zitao looked confused but pleased that Sehun recognized him. “Y-yes?”

“I cannot believe this.” Sehun whines and put his head into the couch’s cushions. 

“Am I that disappointing?” Zitao asked in a teasing manner.

“No!” Sehun perked his head up. Jongin and Chanyeol looked at the scene with sudden interest. “It’s just, I’m actually a huge fan of what you guys put out and I’m a writer so it was a huge dream of mine to get my book published by you guys.”

“Oh, really? You’re a writer? Do you have any of your work on you?” Zitao looked genuinely interested. “I always love reading new stuff from writers. Who knows maybe I could become your next publisher?” Zitao answered with a wink.

Sehun didn’t know if it was because of Zitao winking at him or the effects of the alcohol, but it suddenly became a hell of a lot more warmer in the apartment. “Um...uh..”

Jongin grabbed one of few remaining copies of Sehun’s volume of poetry and practically chucked it to Zitao, who caught it with practiced ease. “His deal with his previous publisher didn’t work out but here’s Sehun’s poetry.”

Zitao looked incredulously at Sehun. “Sehun? That’s your name?” Sehun nodded weakly. “Is Oh your last name?” Sehun nodded again. “I’ve been meaning to contact you, but you didn’t have a public Instagram so I didn’t want to randomly contact someone so I never said anything, but I love your work!”

“What?!?” Jongin, Chanyeol and Sehun responded simultaneously. 

“Yeah!” Zitao smiled. “You won that poetry contest, right? A couple of years ago, at Korea National?” 

Sehun just stared at Zitao with his mouth wide open that Jongin had to answer for him. “Yeah, he did.”

“Korea National was my alma mater so that’s how I know of Sehun. Everyone in the Literature Department was talking about how some kid from Yonsei won. I was curious and one thing led to another, and I read Sehun’s work and I loved it.” Zitao smiled brightly. Sehun was currently feeling lightheaded. “Do you mind me reading your current work?” Sehun shook his head no, unable to formulate a coherent response. Zitao grabbed the book from Jongin and began to read. There was an awkward silence and Sehun was almost afraid to look at Zitao’s face as he did, the fear of disappointing him almost enveloping him. Luckily, Zitao seemed to at least enjoy his work, judging by the way Zitao softly smiled as he closed the book. “I want to publish it, if that’s ok with you.”

Sehun shook his head out of disbelief. “I’m sorry what?”

“Can I be your publisher?” Zitao repeated, an eager but happy smile on his face. “If that’s ok with you, of course. I’m not going to, you know, force you or whatever, obviously.” He added for good measure.

Sehun dumbly stared at him until Jongin had to answer for him. “Yeah, he’ll do it.” Sehun nodded as he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

Zitao looked genuinely pleased. “Awesome! Why don’t you meet me in my office and we’ll talk logistics there? Does 10 am sound ok for you? Or if you want we could meet at a local coffee shop if that’s more comfortable for you? It’s up to you, Hun-ah.” 

Jongin was about to answer for him until Sehun blurted out “Coffee shop!”. Zitao chuckled, the sound as soothing as the wind chimes outside his grandmother’s house in Bucheon. “Coffee shop it is. Does the one at the end of this block sound ok to you? Xunqi Cafe?”

Sehun dumbly nodded. Zitao smiled again. “Great! Also if you have a phone I can borrow, that’d be great too. I don’t want to extend my welcome here. I’ve stayed here long enough.” Sehun wordlessly handed his phone and Zitao took it with a smile and walked towards a secluded spot in the apartment and made his call, while Chanyeol and Jongin looked on.

“You think they’ll be a good fit?” Chanyeol whispered.

“Zitao is nice and Sehun seems to like him a lot. I can see it. I think you need to stop worrying. He’s not a kid anymore. Besides, it’s not a date. It’s just a business meeting.” Jongin lightly punched Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Chanyeol sighed. “Yeah I know, but he’s pretty naive. He trusts easily. I don’t want him to foolishly think there’s something between them when Zitao wants to keep it professional.” 

“You’re overthinking this. Let’s just see how it plays out.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Let’s just see.” 

———————————————————————————

Sehun woke up with a splitting headache. He didn’t remember exactly what happened last night, aside from having a man crawl through their window who incidentally is now his (possible) new publicist. After that, things were a bit fuzzy. From what he could piece together, Zitao fixed up his helipcopter? And then went home? Chanyeol and Jongin probably brought him to his apartment and then left, which could explain why Sehun was in last night’s clothes. He looked at the clock. Jesus, it was already 9:30. Wait, 9:30?!? Sehun threw off his blankets and rushed into his bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face with record speed. He knew he didn’t have time to shower, considering the cafe was a good 15 minute walk, so he once he got out of the bathroom, he threw on whatever he had clean, hoping that it would make a good impression on Zitao. He ran out the door, Vivi giving him a wayward glance. “Bye Vivi-ssi! You take care of yourself, you hear! Wish me luck!” 

By the time Sehun got there, Zitao was already waiting for him, patting the seat in front of him. Once Sehun sat down, Zitao gave him what seemed to be a chocolate chip muffin, his favorite. “I don’t know exactly how you drink your coffee, so I just ordered a regular latte. I hope you don’t mind.”. Sehun waved him off. “It’s no big deal. I don’t mind at all.” And then they began to talk business. Sehun could see why L. TAO Publishing did so well in such a short span of time. Zitao was creative and imaginative, but he wasn’t judgemental. He just wanted to bring out the best from his writers. He was different from so many other publishers that Sehun tried to seek out. 

“So what do you think?” Sehun shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Zitao. “I love it.”

“I’m glad!” Zitao took a sip from his coffee. “I was wondering if we could meet again.”

“Again? Why is there something wrong?”

“No, not at all. Why? I can’t talk to you after work?” Zitao smiled knowingly.

“Um...no, not at all!” Sehun exclaimed. “It’s just...” 

“It’s just...what?” Zitao looked at Sehun’s face, concern tinged in his eyes.

“This is just...new.” Sehun looked down at his mug. “Usually, publishers say they would publish my book, and then later say no, or they would straight up send me out the door, but in a span of 24 hours, everything that I ever wanted, happened. It’s just hard to-“

“Hard to believe.” Zitao finished for him. Sehun nodded. “I get it. You’re scared and worried because you’ve been burned so many times already, but Sehun-“ Zitao grabbed his hands, warmth spreading throughout his body, “I would never lie to you. If I say something, I mean it. I really do want to publish your work.” Sehun looked up and saw the genuineness in Zitao’s face.

Sehun sighed. “I guess maybe I am overthinking it.” Zitao gently squeezed Sehun’s hand. “Fine, I’ll trust you, but you fuck up and I sue your ass, don’t be surprised.”

Zitao laughed. “I wouldn’t dare incur the wrath of the great and powerful Oh Sehun.”

“Good.” Sehun took a bite of his muffin. “Then we have a deal.”

Zitao grabbed a napkin and wiped the crumbs off from Sehun’s face. “Well, I’m glad to hear it.” He grabbed his mug and raised it as if he was making a toast. “To new beginnings.” Sehun grabbed his mug and clinked it with Zitao’s. “To better beginnings.”

And better beginnings it was. Six months later, Sehun’s book was on the shelves of every bookstore in Seoul. Sehun was finally experiencing the success he craved for ever since he graduated college. And it didn’t hurt that he had a new boyfriend as well. But if Sehun was being honest, he really did have to thank Zitao for everything. Although Zitao came unexpectedly in his life, quite literally through a window, Sehun knew that if it wasn’t for that night, he’d probably be stuck in some awful job, grumbling how much his life sucks. Maybe Chanyeol was right for once. Good things do come in strange ways.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you taoslefteyelid. I hope everyone enjoys this fic.


End file.
